Lost in the Darkness
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Annie's world shattered when she found out Finnick was dead in the battle. And now there is a new worry for her to deal with in her already fragile state.


_Author's note: An anon on Tumblr requested an Odesta fic where Annie is able to tell Finnick about their baby. So here is my interpretation of that request. The title is from the Within Temptation song Somewhere. PLease go listen to it because it is a beautiful song. Please feel free to review and favorite this. And if you have other things you wish to request, please don't hesitate to ask._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Lost in the Darkness

An Odesta One Shot

Was it true? Really true?

Annie stared uncomprehendingly at the doctor. She shook her head. "No. No, it's not possible. I haven't seen Finnick in weeks. He…died."

The doctor gave her a kind smile. "My dear." She said calmly. "These calculations say you're about three months along."

"I just thought… Well, I've never been very regular." She combed her fingers through her hair nervously. Her eyes roamed around the room. "Why did you do this to me?" She mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" The doctor asked.

Annie looked up as though she didn't know where she was. "This is a dream. I'm not really pregnant. Finnick is just in the Capitol. He'll be home soon to wake me."

The doctor rested a gentle hand on Annie's arm. "You are awake. We're already in the Capitol. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Annie dug her fingers into her scalp and started mumbling to herself. She rocked back and forth. Why would they never let her go? Why was there never any peace? Where was Finnick? Wasn't he supposed to be home now? And why was his voice mixed in with her father's and mother's and the boy who died right in front of her in the arena and all the other dead that always spoke to her?

All the questions repeated over and over in her mind. She rocked back and forth. Their voices grew louder and louder until she screamed at them to stop, but that didn't help. She felt a prick in her arm that shocked her momentarily into the moment. She looked up uncomprehendingly into the eyes of the nurse holding the syringe as the edges of her vision turned to black.

For an indeterminate amount of time, Annie floated in and out of darkness. She looked around the room. The doctors and nurses assured her she was safe and that her baby was fine and growing properly. She had visitors, but she was in no position to converse with anyone.

Annie's eyes fluttered open. From nearby she heard the steady beep of a machine and she knew it was her heartbeat from all those times she was barely conscious before. A face floated into her vision.

A familiar voice whispered, "Ann, I'm here. I'm so sorry I'm late. I got a little held up."

"Held up?" She stared up at Finnick. She smiled and then looked around. "So this is what it's like?"

"What what is like?"

"To finally go completely mad. I always heard the voices and saw the arena and relived my time there, but I never really experienced this. I never actually saw the dead and have a normal conversation with them before." She blinked up innocently.

"I'm not dead." He whispered and stroked her face. "And you're not mad."

"Of course I am."

"_Maddening_ maybe. But not _mad_, Ann. Never you. Just a little off."

"You still give me chills, Finnick. Even in death."

He laughed richly. "How can I convince you I'm not an illusion?"

"An illusion would say something like that." She argued.

He pressed a hard kiss to her mouth and then softened it and deepened it. Her arms came up around his neck and pulled him down.

Finnick broke the kiss and smiled down at her. "An illusion wouldn't kiss you like that."

"Actually, yes. I kissed you a million times in my dreams every time you left me. I know the feel of my Finnick's lips so well against mine, over every inch of my skin."

His eyes turned desperate. "I love you, Ann. So much. I don't know what else to say or do."

She sat up as the door opened and the doctor came in. "Hello, Mr. Odair. How are you feeling today?"

Finnick gave him the biggest of smiles. "I'm feeling a lot better, thank you, doctor."

"How is that leg? You really should sit down." The doctor brought over a chair and motioned for him to sit.

Reluctantly, Finnick took a seat.

Annie looked between them in shock and then down at the leg Finnick had wrapped in a cast. The doctor went to work taking Annie's vitals.

Finnick explained, "I was able to get out of the way of the worst of the explosion, but one of the Mutts had a tight hold of my leg. And when it all came down, I was pinned. It took a while for me to get loose. And when they found me, I was dehydrated and nearly starved and my leg was broken in three places. I was so sickly looking that no one recognized me for a while and I couldn't speak for myself."

As she looked at him now, she could see he wasn't as vibrant as she remembered and he was much gaunter. Her hand went to her mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She sobbed.

He shrugged. "It's fine. I would have figured out something."

The doctor asked Annie a few questions as he finished his examination. All the time she kept her eyes on Finnick. They were eventually alone again. For a while the only sound in the room was the beeping of the machine.

"Finnick." She said softly.

"Annie." He said just as softly.

"You're real? Really real?"

"Really, really real, baby."

"Did they tell you…?" Annie placed her hand on her stomach.

Finnick looked at her a moment and then shook his head.

"I can't believe they wouldn't tell you about our baby."

"Baby?" Tears sprang to his eyes and he stood on unsteady feet. "Did you say baby?"

"I did." She was crying again, but this time out of joy. "Tell me we're all going to be okay."

"We will be."

"I love you, Finnick. And I love our baby. And I'll stay sane for both of you."

"You just do what you can, honey." He brushed a kiss over her lips again and again. "I could do that for the rest of my life."

"So could I." She placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss that lasted much longer than the ones he'd given her.


End file.
